A Very Merry Christmas
by candiceaccola
Summary: Short Stefan/Caroline Christmas one shot :  Hope you all enjoy it and are having an awesome holiday season!


**A/N: Short Steroline one shot because I'm feeling festive and I have a lot of shippy feelings lately.**

Caroline made her way up the steps of the Boarding House, her arms filled with gifts for her friends who were all celebrating inside. The door swung open before she reached it, revealing a smiling Stefan. A grin broke out on Caroline's face and she walked slightly faster. He reached to take some of the parcels from her arms to lighten her load and followed her into the living room where everybody was gathered.

Elena and Matt were sitting on the sofa together, his arm around her and Elena leaning into him, their spare hands entwined. Caroline smiled at the pair, happy that they had found happiness in each other.

"Hey Barbie!" Damon called from his post next to the liquor cabinet, of course.

"Hi Mullet!" she called back, and giggled as Damon feigned offense, running a hand through his hair. Caroline had been telling him to get a haircut every day for the past month now, but he hadn't given in yet so her teasing continued.

Caroline waved at Jeremy and Tyler sitting together, and then walked over to the Christmas tree and arranged her gifts for everyone underneath.

Elena stood up, disentangling herself from Matt and walked over to Damon. She handed him a Santa hat and instructed him to go and hand out gifts for everybody.

-x-  
>The night was filled with laughter, hugs, heartfelt thanks and love all around.<p>

Caroline and Stefan stood at the front door waving goodbye to all their friends a few hours later. After all, it was Christmas Eve and everybody needed to be in bed early so that Santa Claus would stop by. Damon however had left to meet up with Alaric at the Grill, so when Caroline shut the door behind their last friend, the house was very quiet.

Stefan opened his arms to Caroline and she willingly stepped into him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

"That was a really nice night," she sighed happily. Stefan planted a kiss on top of her head, his hands rubbing circles into her back.

"It was great, Caroline. It was good of you to think of it."

"It was, wasn't it?" she said, and he laughed in response.

"I have something for you. Upstairs," he said, his voice taking on a sudden serious tone.

"Really?" she squeaked with excitement. He had already given her a new dress and pair of shoes of her choice; she hadn't been expecting anything else.

He nodded and took her hand in his, leading them up the staircase to his bedroom. He dropped Caroline's hand when they reached the door and she stopped. Standing there, she watched him walk with purpose over to his bedside table, opening the small drawer and pulling something out. He was shielding it from her though, and she couldn't see what it was. With his hand behind his back, he gestured for her to come to him. When she didn't move, he laughed quietly and took a step closer to her.

"Do you want to know what it is, Caroline?" he asked, and her eyes moved from his face to the hand behind his back and back up again. She walked over to him and stopped in front of him, holding her hands out expectantly in front of her.

Caroline looked up at his face and noticed his serious expression from downstairs had returned. Something was off.

"Are you… are you nervous?" she asked, suddenly realising that she was right. He was nervous. About what, she had no idea. And suddenly she was nervous too. Because what would Stefan have to be nervous about with her? She swallowed, retracting her hands and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not nervous as such. It's more that I don't know how you're going to react," he said quietly.

"Stefan," she said. "Stefan you know I will love anything you do for me," she assured him. He nodded, reassured by her words, he took his hand out from behind his back, producing a small black velvet box. Pinching the lid with his thumb and index finger, he lifted it off to reveal a small silver ring, a tiny diamond at its centre. Caroline gasped, and her hands shot up to cover her mouth. It was beautiful.

"Now, before you say anything," he started, speaking quickly. "This is not an engagement ring. I do not want to pressure you into anything you might not be ready for. Instead, this is a promise ring. It belonged to my mother before she died."

"Stefan…" Caroline said, her voice full of emotion. She couldn't believe how nice of a guy she had managed to bag. If it had been an engagement ring, Caroline wouldn't have hesitated to say yes. But he thought she didn't want to marry him yet, and this was the next best thing. She felt her eyes prick with tears, and she tried to blink them back. "It's beautiful."

He grinned at her, pleased at her reaction. "Caroline Forbes. This ring represents our afterlife together. You are the only one who has ever understood me, who has stood by me through everything. You are my rock, and my partner. And I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. This ring represents that. As long as you want me, I'm here."

Unable to hold them back anymore, the tears spilled down Caroline's cheeks. She threw her arms around Stefan's neck, almost knocking him over with her strength; he caught her and hugged her back.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, "I hope you know that."

"I do," she sniffed, "I love you so much." Finally she let him go and stepped back.

She held out her hand and tried to wipe her tears away as he slid it onto her finger. He released her and she lifted her hand up in front of her, admiring the way the diamond sparkled when she moved her hand.

Interrupting her view, he grabbed her hand in his, lifting his other hand to cup her face, he pressed his lips softly to hers. Caroline practically melted at his touch, his sweet kiss filled with all the emotions he was feeling, almost brought her to tears again.

Caroline could safely say that this year would be the best Christmas she'd ever have.


End file.
